1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a heat exchanger for a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
Various turbine engine systems as well as aircraft systems may generate significant quantities of heat energy as a byproduct during operation. Examples of such a turbine engine system include an electrical generator and a lubrication system. An example of such an aircraft system includes a high powered sensor system. One or more of these systems may be cooled by circulating a cooling medium between respective system heat exchangers and a flowpath heat exchanger. The system heat exchangers are thermally coupled with the systems being cooled. The flowpath heat exchanger is arranged within a flowpath of the engine. The flowpath heat exchanger, for example, may be fixedly mounted in the flowpath to a turbine engine case.
There is a need in the art for an improved flowpath heat exchanger.